<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dunkelblau by KeinButterdieb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603227">Dunkelblau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb'>KeinButterdieb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Limbus, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lag nicht nur am Wein, dass ihm immer wärmer wurde.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dunkelblau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiefrot, beinahe schwarz. Thiel nahm einen weiteren kräftigen Schluck. Schmeckte echt nicht übel - zumindest dafür, dass es eben Rotwein und kein Bier war. Und je mehr er trank, umso leckerer fand er den Wein. Noch ein Schluck. Und noch einer.<br/>
Er hatte bereits fast zwei Gläser intus, betrunken war er nicht, aber ein bisschen warm war ihm inzwischen um die Wangen herum. </p><p>Boerne war nicht so schnell wie er, der war immer noch beim ersten Glas, das er gerade wieder abstellte. Danach lehnte er sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und wippte ab und zu mit dem rechten Fuß.</p><p>Boerne, der Wein trank, und er, der mehr oder weniger freiwillig Boerne dabei Gesellschaft leistete und mittrank, das war so ein schrecklich vertrautes Bild für ihn, etwas, das längst ein festes und irgendwie geliebtes Ritual in seinem Leben geworden war, kaum zu glauben, dass dieses Bild vor einem Monat um ein Haar für immer ausgelöscht worden wäre.<br/>
Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Lag nicht nur am Wein, dass ihm immer wärmer wurde. Gerade begann diese Wut, unaufhaltsam rollte sie mit voller Wucht heran, diese Stinkwut, die ihn nach wie vor noch immer täglich heimsuchte, oft mehr als einmal, und ihn manchmal kaum noch klar denken ließ.<br/>
Als sein Blick automatisch kurz zur rechten Zimmerecke ging, wo der Rollstuhl (<i>„Keine Sorge, natürlich habe ich ihn nur noch für absolute Notfälle, in Kürze gebe ich ihn wieder ab.“</i>) stand, gab es endgültig kein Zurück mehr.<br/>
Glühend heiß war ihm jetzt im Gesicht, sein Herz hämmerte ihm hart und schwer gegen die Brust und er merkte, wie seine Finger zu zittern anfingen und nicht wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen waren. <i>Scheiße!</i> Er knallte das Glas auf den Tisch und presste seine Hände fest zu Fäusten zusammen. </p><p>„Herr Thiel, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? </p><p>„Klar!“ <i>Nein! Verdammt nochmal, nein!</i></p><p>„Sind Sie sicher? Sie machen mir den Eindruck, als ob Sie ... irgendwas beschäftigt.“</p><p>„Es ist nichts, Boerne!“ Er öffnete die rechte Hand, griff erneut nach seinem Glas, ließ aber sofort wieder los. Das Zittern war viel zu stark, nicht, dass noch was zu Bruch ging.</p><p>„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel.“ Boerne legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und warf ihm einen seiner typischen Boerne-ist-skeptisch-und-lässt-jetzt-eh-nicht-mehr-locker-Blicke zu. „Mir können Sie doch nichts vormachen.“</p><p>„Mann, Boerne, es ist nichts. Bin nur ein bisschen müde, war ein verdammt langer Tag.“ Demonstrativ gähnte er. „Muss bald ins Bett.“</p><p>„Thiel!“</p><p>„Was denn?“</p><p>„Was bedrückt Sie? Sie können es mir ruhig sagen.“</p><p>„Sie sind solch eine Nervensäge, wissen Sie das?“ Er atmete tief ein und aus, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. </p><p>„Nun kommen Sie schon, Thiel. Raus mit der Sprache.“</p><p>„Ach Mann, Boerne!“</p><p>„Herr Thiel!“</p><p>„Na gut, Sie geben ja sonst doch keine Ruhe! Richtig?“ </p><p>„Richtig! Also? Ich höre.“ </p><p><i>Oh Mann, Boerne! Warum bist du nur immer so ... so eben?</i> Trotz aller Wut huschte ihm kurz ein Lächeln über die Lippen und ein Kribbeln durchzuckte seinen angespannten Körper. Nochmal tief durchatmen. Ganz tief. „Ich verabscheue ihn einfach so sehr, Boerne, wissen Sie?“ Michael Kleinschmidt alias Dr. Jacoby. Dieser Dreckskerl. Dieses elende Stück Scheiße.</p><p>Boerne nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich, Herr Thiel. Aber nun sitzt er hinter Gittern und kann kein weiteres Unheil mehr anrichten.“</p><p>„Ja, wenigstens hockt er im Knast, wenigstens das.“ Er nickte ebenfalls. „Aber, Boerne, ich ... na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, bereue ich es ziemlich oft, dass ich einiges nicht getan habe.“</p><p>„<i>Einiges?</i> Was meinen Sie damit?“ Boernes Augen wurden größer. „Sie bereuen es doch nicht etwa, dass Sie ihn nicht ...“ Er sprach nicht zu Ende, er sprach es nicht aus.</p><p>„Nein, Boerne, das meine ich nicht. Hätte ich ihn abgeknallt, wäre Ihnen in diesem Moment damit auch nicht mehr geholfen gewesen. Aber ich wünschte, ich wäre ... energischer vorgegangen.“</p><p>„Inwiefern?“</p><p>„Vielleicht hätte es was gebracht, wenn ich dem Scheißkerl in sein verflixtes Bein geschossen hätte, dann hätte er nicht verschwinden können und vielleicht wäre er ja dann unter Schmerzen mit der Sprache raus gerückt! Und wenn nicht, hätte ich ihm direkt danach in sein anderes verflixtes Bein schießen sollen! Und ... und wenn er dann immer noch nicht die Schnauze aufgemacht hätte, dann ... dann ...“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, der Hass und die Abscheu ließen ihn beinahe würgen.</p><p>„Vielleicht hätte er geschwiegen, egal, was Sie gemacht hätten.“</p><p>„Vielleicht, ja, aber einen Versuch wär's wert gewesen. Und am liebsten würde ich das alles ja noch nachholen, ihm weh tun, ihn anschießen, bis er winselnd am Boden liegt!“ Einerseits erschrak es ihn etwas, dass er derlei Gedanken und Gewaltfantasien hegte und diese gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte, andererseits verstand er das aber nur zu gut. Boerne wäre schließlich fast drauf gegangen, fast gestorben, um ein Haar hätten sie ihn <i>verloren</i>. </p><p>„Thiel, bitte versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen.“ Boerne war aufgestanden, und setzte sich neben ihm. Seine Hand schwebte einen Moment über Thiels Knie und legte sich dann darauf. „Bitte.“</p><p>„Scheiße, ich will mich jetzt aber nicht beruhigen, verstanden?“</p><p>„Thiel, bitte.“ Boernes Hand drückte ganz leicht. „Es ist vorbei. Er ist ist Gefängnis.“</p><p>„Er hätte alle Schmerzen dieser Welt verdient, Boerne! Für das, was er Ihnen und all den Mordopfern angetan hat!“ Und nochmal mehrmals tief tief tief durchatmen. „Für das, was er uns allen angetan hat, hätte er das verdient! Ich verabscheue ihn so unglaublich dafür!“ Er starrte auf Boernes Hand. „Boerne?“</p><p>„Ja?“</p><p>„Wenn Sie ... na ja, Sie wissen schon ...“</p><p>„Wenn ich gestorben wäre?“</p><p>Die Worte schnitten ihm direkt ins Herz. „Ich glaube, dann könnte ich echt für nichts mehr garantieren. Unversehrt wäre Kleinschmidt dann auf jeden Fall nicht davon gekommen, das schwöre ich Ihnen, Boerne!“ Er zögerte, dann legte er seine Hand auf Boernes. „Das schwöre ich Ihnen!“</p><p>„Sie zittern, Thiel.“</p><p>„Ich weiß. Weil ich so irrestinkwütend bin.“</p><p>Boerne nickte. „Ihre Augen.“</p><p>„Was ... was ist denn damit?“</p><p>„Sie kommen mir gerade ein wenig dunkler als sonst vor.“</p><p>„Tatsächlich?“</p><p>„Ja.“ </p><p>„Hm, vielleicht wegen dem schwachen Licht hier.“ Nur die neue kleine orangene Lampe brannte.</p><p>„Thiel!“</p><p>„Was ist?“</p><p>„Wegen des schwachen Lichts!“</p><p>„Ja ja.“ Alter Besserwisser. Er musste wieder lächeln, ob er wollte oder nicht.</p><p>Und Boerne lächelte zurück. „Bitte versuchen Sie sich etwas zu beruhigen, Thiel, ja?“</p><p>„Puh, okay, na gut, ich versuch's. Aber ...“</p><p>„Aber, Thiel?“</p><p>„Darf ich meine Hand vielleicht noch einen kurzen Moment auf Ihrer lassen?“</p><p>„So lange Sie möchten. Aber ...“</p><p>„Aber, Boerne?“ Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose.</p><p>„Nun ja, so lange Ihre Hand so fest wie gerade eben auf meiner liegt, kann ich meine Hand nicht von Ihrem Knie nehmen.“</p><p>„Wollen Sie das denn? Dann lasse ich jetzt sofort los.“</p><p>„Nein. Wollen <i>Sie</i> denn, dass <i>ich</i> loslasse?“</p><p>„Nein.“</p><p>„Gut.“</p><p>„Boerne?“</p><p>„Hm?“</p><p>„Kommen sie Ihnen immer noch dunkler vor als sonst? Also, meine Augen, meine ich.“</p><p>Boernes Gesicht kam ein Stück näher. „Ein klein wenig, ja.“</p><p>„Das macht aber nichts.“ Er beugte sich vor, ganz langsam. „Oder?“</p><p>„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht überhaupt nichts.“</p><p>„Gut.“ Dann lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Boernes.</p><p> </p><p>Als Boernes Lippen wenig später zum ersten Mal vorsichtig seine Wange streiften, war die Wut für diesen Tag besiegt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>